


Mele Kalikimaka

by asgardiandrums



Series: A Fandom Christmas 2012 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Doris is crafty, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace went to England with Rachel for Christmas. Steve invites Danny over for dinner. Doris has a few tricks up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> unlike the majority of the h50 fandom, i love doris. i see her character as having alot of humor, so thats what i tried to do here
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> story 2 of 10 in the fandom Christmas

It was two days before Christmas when Steve knocked on Danny’s office door.

“Come in,” Danny called, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Hey,” Steve greeted, opening the door.

“What’s up?” Danny said, looking up.

“Uh, well,” Steve began. “I know Gracie went to England with Rachel, and if you’re not going back to Jersey...”

Danny smirked, “Yes?”

“Do you want to have Christmas dinner with mom and I?” Steve sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Danny thought for a moment. Not that he needed to, he just liked messing with Steve.

“Well, Mom did offer to buy me tickets back to the mainland...”

Steve’s face fell. Danny almost laughed.

“I’m only kidding, Steven, I’d love to have dinner with your dead, undead, mother.”

Steve beamed, “Good! Mary’s not coming back this year, and, well, mom’s, mom.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head. The man could be so oblivious sometimes.

 

Christmas Night:

Danny arrived at Casa de McGarrett around 6.

“Danny!” Mama McGarrett exclaimed, answering the door. “It’s good to see you again!”

Doris ushered him in the house. She had a few tricks up her sleeve tonight. They may or may not includegiving Steve a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, and conveniently placing mistletoe on the lanai umbrella.

“Everything smells good,” Danny commented, following Doris into the kitchen.

“Steve’s making pineapple ham, and a fruit salad. I made coca puffs for dessert.” Doris stated.

Danny’s eyes lit up at the mention of coca puffs, his favorite of course!

Steve was pulling the ham out of the oven when Danny noticed the apron. He laughed. Maybe he wasn’t so oblivious after all.

“Gift from me,” Doris whispered, reading Danny’s mind, and giving him a wink.

OH! So Doris was crafty, and Steve still had no idea. Or so Danny thought.

Danny gave Doris a knowing smirk. They’d have some good April Fools Day jokes in the future. Hopefully.

“I hear you guys conspiring against me,” Steve said, reaching for the knife.

“Who us?” Doris asked.

“Nah, never us,” Danny smiled.

Steve turned and glared at them. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Danny helped Doris set the table out on the lanai, as Steve brought the food out.

 

After dessert, Doris excused herself to go to bed, claiming she was worn out by the boy’s banter and the recent, sudden lack of sleep she’d been suffering.

“She’s crafty,” Danny commented, reached for another coca puff.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, taking a swig of his beer.

“The apron, the leaving early, the mistletoe all over the umbrella,” Danny said, swallowing the bite he took.

Steve looked up, “I told her it was over kill.”

Danny looked confused, maybe a little hurt. Steve stood up and walked over to Danny’s chair.

“I told her,” Steve said, leaning in, wiping the crumbs off the side of Danny’s mouth with his thumb. “I didn’t need mistletoe as incentive to kiss you, one of us would eventually get there.”

Danny swallowed, and looked into Steve’s eyes. He swore they matched the ocean in color. The next thing he knew, Steve’s lips were covering his. Danny jumped at first, but gave in to Steve’s touch.

Doris watched this all unfold from the back door, silently clapping. 

Mission Accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 down. 8 to go. Johnlock up next


End file.
